the unexpected
by brookexxxbreakdown
Summary: chloe and derek get something or somethings they never expected, and the house gets some new super naturals. it's better than the summory.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe's pov

I was pacing the bathroom at the safe house, we had just arrived at waiting the last dreadful moments until I found out if I was pregnant,yes me chloe saunders thoughts going through my head where

"how did this happen?"

"why me?"

"omg, I'm goona be a mother"

"omg it's gonna be a necromancer/were-wolf hybrid"

and so on. I looked at thr clock and saw it was time to check, I walked over to the test and looked down.

It had a pink plus sign on it. omg omg omg. I'm pregnant, how am I goona tell Derek?

"chloe hurry up were having a family meeting" I heard tori yell from the other side of the door. I opened the door, grabbed tori and dragged her in.

"what?" she snapped, she looked around and saw the test "omg your 's the father,stupid question it's wolf-boy right? Of course it is,when you gonna tell him?

"I don't know, I don't know if he even love's me" when we had sex it had been completely out of nowhere I had went in his room to tell him how I feel and one thing had led to another and now here I am, a necromancer pregnant with a were-wolf's child.

"of course he does. He wouldn't of done this" she said as she pointed at my stomach " if he didn't now would he" it was a statement.

I nodded and we walked out to the living room. Kit, simon,, and Derek where there. Kit and simon on the big couch(tori inbetween them) Derek on one of the small couches(ironic huh?) I went and sat next to Derek

"now kids there will be some new super naturals coming soon, and I wanted to make sure you were all okay with it" new super naturals what will they say about me being pregnant? What if they disoprove? But of course I only said

"cool, when are they getting here?" I was actually really happy

Kit just simply answere "tomorrow"

Requirements for submitted character.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Gay/Straight/Bi ( all sexual orientations are welcome.):

Description:

Personality:

Supernatural type:

Powers:

Family:

Hair:

Hair Cut/ Length:

Eyes:

Skin Color:

History:

Romance or not:

What kind of clothing they usually wear:

Interested in being an enemy of one of Chloe or Tori, and if so which one:

Are you interested in trying to steal a boyfriend or girlfriend of a supernatural/ and if so which:

Would you like to be paired with another submitted character.

Anything i forgot:


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so it's londan I just completely forgot to add this part to the first chapter. I also wanted to ask you that if you are a guest please enter a name into the "posting as" box so I can give you a shout out. I also wanted to let you know that like once a month for like a week there will probably be a lot of updating. I'm also gonna add character request to the end of this. Remember this is cherleck**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DP if I did chloe would be londan, lol.**

After everyone had left the room I turned to Derek and told him we need to talk.

"What is it?" he looked so nervous, that I just said it quickly.

"I'mpregnant"omg I hope he heard that

"What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant, I'm sure of it, and I'm 100 percent sure that it's yours" I looked at his face to try to read his expression but it was blank, I was about to say something when he suddenly brang me into a hug

"Are you okay with this? Even if your not we need to tell everyone. I hope one of the new kids is a shaman. Omg the new kids. What are they going to think? Who cares what they think. Does anybody else know?" he was about to ask another question but I cut him off to answer the other questions

"Yes I'm okay with it. I know we have to tell everyone else. A shaman would be helpful. I don't care what any one else thinks. And tori knows" his face revealed that he was angry by the last answer

"Why did you tell tori first?" he asked

"because she walked into the bathroom and saw the test" I know I lied but I couldn't tell him why I didn't tell him first . I looked over at the clock and saw it was 10 to 12:00

"can we talk about this tomorrow I'm tired?" I asked Derek. He nodded a yes. As I walked upstairs and into bed I couldn't help but think of how much I love Derek and our unborn baby.

**Requirements for submitted character.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Gay/Straight/Bi ( all sexual orientations are welcome.):**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Supernatural type:**

**Powers:**

**Family:**

**Hair:**

**Hair Cut/ Length:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Color:**

**History:**

**Romance or not:**

**What kind of clothing they usually wear:**

**Interested in being an enemy of one of Chloe or Tori, and if so which one:**

**Are you interested in trying to steal a boyfriend or girlfriend of a supernatural/ and if so which:**

**Would you like to be paired with another submitted character.**

**Anything i forgot:**


End file.
